I will always love you
by Mia Yagyu
Summary: Ever wonder why Belarus feels the way she does? Just a one-shot


[Title]: I will forever love you...  
[Characters]: Belarus, Russia, Ukraine, Lithuania, Poland, America, and a few other nations.  
[Rating]: PG

[Disclaimer]: Don't own 'em, unfortunately. But, I'm very proud of how this turned out. I never knew I could write something Belarus-centric. Blame the Eurovision 2007 soundtrack and how Belarus', Ukraine's and Russia's themes kept coming up. ^_^; I mainly used info off of Wikipedia to write this, so this might not be completely accurate. Concrit is always welcome! Comments are appreciated and much loved!

They say that the more time you spend with someone, the more chances there are to be with them as time goes on. But, how can it be that I have known since we were young nations still growing under the care of Keivan Rus several centuries ago and I have yet to win your heart? After all the political changes that I have endured on your behalf, all the wars I have fought on the front lines for you, how is it that I have gained absolutely nothing more than rejection from you?

Back when we were young and stupid, Lithuania was quite the power be reckoned with. His leaders forced him and I into a union, almost like a blood bond. It was unwanted, on my part. But, soon after this union, Lithuania married Poland, forming their commonwealth. Our sister lived with Poland for the longest time, so we sought refuge within each other during this time period. Even to this day I wonder if this period in time wasn't Poland's and Lithuania's days of glory and power?

After quite some time, you started coming back for our sister and I. Oh, how glad we were to see you! You were able to grab her back rather easily. Sadly, you weren't able to take me back until hundreds of years later. Poland was taken by you and two others. To this day, I still do not have any idea on how you three managed that one.

However, my heart broke in my chest when you retreated from the first World War. I declared independence from you with tears brimming on the edge of my eyes. Surprisingly, I gained immense support from another world power. But, that support lasted no longer than a year. You came back for me, but so did Poland. I can still remember the pain that shot up my arms as the two of you pulled at me. I felt like I was going to be split into two parts. Lithuania came to my rescue and fully pulled me into the Soviet Union.

During this time frame, I felt more like a child being passed between two divorced parents. I had to stay with Poland and you for awhile. But, I liked staying with you the most, even though I would never admit it when Poland was around.

The Great Patriotic War tore us all to pieces. You had lost your mind, the overwhelming thirst for blood consuming your every thought. Personally, I liked seeing that side of you. You took charge, commanding everyone with an iron fist. Even though our sister and I had suffered the most, we still fought for you, we still believed in you and your leaders. Finally, after several years, I was able to regain all of my strength. I was offered to be one of the first members of a united group. I was hoping to come home and tell you the wonderful news...

But, you were slowly losing that willpower, but you still continued to hold a strong rule and influence over all of us. Instead of being happy for me about this group, you isolated me from the rest of the world, setting up guards around me. You didn't want anyone influencing me to start believing in other forms of governments. You wanted me to stay communist. This restored my faith in you. My heart was won over.

But, that was before my leaders found the mass graves. My people assumed that you had tried to erase them. I believed them. I declared independence from you once again, anger slowly welling up inside of me. The three of us and our leaders met shortly thereafter to dissolve our union. But, you were always there. I couldn't bear to leave you alone. I came back and we signed a treaty, and it was even hinted that something more might form between us.

Then that blasted democratic nation with the loud mouth and widespread influence appeared. You two fought until the bloody end. I saw you lose control several times and every time, I was there for you. You wanted to go back to that blood thirsty hound you used to be, thinking that it was the only way to defeat this obnoxious annoyance. You wanted to drop the deadly weapons on him, hoping that would permanently shut him up. But, each time, sister and I convinced you out of it.

You've never been the same since that war ended.

To this day, nothing more has happened between us. I try to make you remember, but it doesn't seem like you do. Or maybe you don't want to? Why is it though that you seem so quick to accept our sister back with open arms? What had she done that I hadn't? What did you see in her that you didn't see in me? She had hurt you the most when she left, so how could you be so ready to easily accept her back with wide open arms? I saw that rare and genuine smile appear on your face when word reached your ears about her recent choice in declining the world treaty organization. We both know she did that because, in the end, she couldn't leave us. But, was it wrong of me to wish it was me you smiled that beautiful smile for and not our dear beloved sister? I forced to keep my rage down by smashing a plate on the floor. But, not even the loud sound of the beautiful piece shattering on the floor broke your concentration from the report. You just kept walking with that look of pure satisfaction written all over your face.

In the end, before everything comes to end and the curtain to this several centuries long life closes, I hope that our relationship will grow into something more. You may not want it to admit it now, but I'm sure one day, you will.

Dearest Russia, my brother, the man that I have idolized through the centuries, I will forever love you... even if it is from afar.


End file.
